Too Late
by Alea
Summary: Michael does some reminiscing. feedback please!


Title: Too late  
Author: Alea   
E-mail: Wiccan6275@aol.com  
Distribution: Alea's Roswell Domain (http://www.expage.com/page/aleasroswellpage), anyone else that wants it, it's yours! Just send me the URL for the site it is going to be on  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. They all belong to whoever created them. sigh  
Spoilers: none  
Rating/Classification: PG-13 for character death.  
Feedback: YES please. I know this is a poorly written story and it sucks, but I still would like feedback on whether you liked it or not. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael stared at the headstone in the graveyard. He was still in shock. Just two days ago, his lover was live and kicking. It was amazing how fast things changed. He rested his hands on top of the gravestone. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of her last moments.  
  
*~ He was at the cave, trying to think. He didn't know why, but whenever he needed to think about something, or just wanted to be alone. Nobody but Is and Max knew about it. Or that's what he thought. He didn't know she knew about it. He still didn't know how she knew about it. His best guess was that she followed him out here. He had just made a fire and got ready to settle down and read the book he had brought when he heard someone just outside of the cave. He grabbed the bat he always kept here and walked to the edge of the cave. Then I saw her. My little beauty. Walking along the edge of the woods. She had taken my breath away, just like every other time he looked at her. She gave him that little smirk that she had picked up from him. He smiled back, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he looked behind her.  
It was him. Valenti.  
She looked behind her and screamed. She didn't like Valenti at all. Not only was he out for Michael, Max, and Isabel's blood, but there was something about him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked at you with that little half smile of his, it just made you want to run away from him.  
"Well, now. At last, I have found you. As much as your trying to hide the fact that you are "not from this world" you just fell into my trap." Valenti started walking toward them, and they started inching backwards. "I'm sure you know that this is where they found those alien pods along time ago, right? Bet you did not think I knew this. I have been watching this cave through a camera hidden in the rocks for along time. I have seen everytime you have come in here with the Evan's. I thought about coming in and killing all three of you off for good, but I wanted to learn first. Learn about your powers, where you came from, and everything else about you. But this time, when I saw her heading out here, I knew I had to act. I am not going to let you harm an innocent person. Not while I'm alive." He grinned at the thought of killing Michael.  
"But Michael would never hurt me!"  
"You don't know what he's capable of doing!" Valenti shouted.   
What happened after that went by as fast as the speed of light. Valenti pulling out a gun and pointing it at him. Pulling back the hammer and shot the gun. Michael was frozen in place. But she wasn't. She moved and before Michael could stop her, or push her away, she was in front of him, getting the bullet meant for him. He was too late. Too late to stop her. He couldn't remember much of what happened after that. His mind was so muddled, his eyes full of tears. He went after Valenti with blinding rage, and in one quick moment, ended his life.  
He went to her side. She was dead. He knew that. She died instantly. The bullet went through her chest, piercing her heart, and came out her back. He knelt beside her and cried until he had no more tears left. Then he picked her up, took her to the jeep, and drove back to Roswell. ~*  
Michael's cheeks were wet as he thought about it. Things would never be the same again. She was his soul mate, even if they had to keep it a secret from everyone. He stood up and grabbed the bag with all of his stuff in it. He started walking off. He couldn't stay in Roswell any longer. Too many memories. He took one last look at the place where his lover lay.   
"Good-bye Liz. I'll never forget you" and with that, he headed out of Roswell forever.   
  
Once again, FEEDBACK! Thanks!  



End file.
